Daisuki, Aishiteru!
by Children of Light
Summary: A set of Reader X Character one-shots. Latest chapter: Kiyama Hiroto Rewritten
1. Fubuki Shirou

**Okay, I'm starting with Fubuki Shirou (requested by Shiranai Atsune) as I'm only in the middle of Inazuma Eleven Go. Sorry ZakuraSymphony, Choco-Mousse, EtsukoYosei, Izumi Saru and SapphireSpade. I'll start on your requests as soon as I finish IE GO and IE GO CS. Neko and Niky, I'll do yours soon.**

**P.S: I decided to go with Fubuki as your friend and your personality being easily jealous. I might make you seem yandere.**

**P.P.S: (l/n) stand for last name and (f/n) stands for first name.**

* * *

"Sayonara, Fubuki-kun!" "Sayonara!" You wave goodbye to your classmate, Fubuki Shirou. Within seconds of leaving the classroom, Fubuki is surrounded by fangirls. You grit your teeth and glare at them. Their annoying squeals, their boldness, you hate everything about them. Trying to take away _your_ Fubuki-kun.

You stomp out of the classroom, shoving all the fangirls and trying your best to control your desire to punch all of them. You think to yourself: _Why, oh why does Fubuki–kun have to be so_ _sweet that he doesn't reject them!_

On the way home, it starts to snow. You sigh. The snow always has a calming effect on you. You start thinking: _Actually, I'm like a fangirl too. Fubuki-kun only sees me as a friend. Even though I helped him with his Atsuya problem._ You remember all the letters you sent Fubuki while he was away either fighting the aliens or at the FFI.

You hurry home as the snow was getting heavier. Once home, you clean your hair and get about with the chores at home. Your parents disappeared when you were 5. They left the house and never came back. It was Fubuki who helped you through those traumatic days. _He must have thought that I only helped him with his Atsuya problem because he helped me._ But that's not true. You helped him because you had fallen in love with him.

The snow was turning into a snowstorm. You lit the fireplace and huddled in front of the fire in a pile of blankets while sipping hot chocolate. It was getting late.

Knock! Knock! Knock! You rush to open the door. It has become a habit from when you were 5. You always hoped that your parents came back one day.

You open the door and you see… Fubuki! "O-Ohayou, (l/n)-san!" You rush him into your house. 2 blankets, 1 cup of hot chocolate and 5 minutes in front of the fireplace later, Fubuki talks to you.

"Sorry for intruding, (l/n)-san."

"It doesn't matter, Fubuki-kun. And you can just call me (f/n). We've been friends for so long."

"Ok. Then you can just call me Shirou."

"O-Okay, S-Shirou."

You can't tell whether it was the fireplace, Fubuki's smile or what, but you suddenly feel like the room is warmer.

"S-So, Shirou, why were you outside my house in such a bad snowstorm?"

"Actually, you looked upset today in school, so I came to check up on you"

You blush, remembering how mad you were at school. You look out the window. In such a bad snowstorm, the weather channel will probably report at what time the snowstorm is expected to stop. You turn on the TV and flip to the weather channel.

"The current snowstorm in Hokkaido is expected to stop very soon."

"Well, that means it won't be stopping for a while."

You can't help but laugh. Fubuki is right, the weather channel is always wrong. Then you realise something.

"What if the snowstorm doesn't stop by tonight?"

"Well, I guess I just have to stay here then."

"S-Shirou!"

Fubuki laughs at your reaction. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you!" You start blushing furiously. "Y-You can sleep in the guest room."

"What about my clothes?"

This was something you _really_ didn't want to talk about.

"W-Well, you can borrow my t-shirt and pants."

"Arigatou, (f/n)!"

You're not sure what snapped in you, but you suddenly decide that if you don't make the first move, you would lose Fubuki. You grab his head with your hands and kiss him.

Fubuki is shocked at your action but returns the kiss. Then you break the kiss. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I di-" Fubuki cuts you off with another kiss.

"(f/n), I… I've always loved you ever since you came to school crying. Then you helped me with my Atsuya problem. But I was too scared to tell you the truth. I thought you only thought of me as a friend."

You can't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Fubuki smiles at you. "I love you too, Shirou. But you have to promise me one thing." "What?" "Ditch the fangirls." Fubuki laughs and says, "Yes."

In the warmth of the fireplace, with a snowstorm raging outside, your relationship with Fubuki blossomed. And you think to yourself,_ I wonder how the fangirls will react. Wait, why am I thinking about that? Fubuki loves me, that's all that matters._

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry if it was cliché/corny/not hat you wanted. Shiranai Atsune-san, if you want I can redo it. I'm going to start on Neko and Niky's request now.**


	2. Nagumo Haruya

**Three Words**

* * *

5 years ago

"Hey, you!" You looked up from the book you were reading. A red headed boy with golden eyes was glaring at you. You blinked at him, not saying a word. The two of you had a mini staring competition for few minutes before he spoke again. "Ever since you came to the orphanage, you've spoken to anyone except Hitomiko nee-san. What's your problem?"

You looked down and tried not to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry. P-Please don't y-yell at m-me." Even though you were speaking barely above a whisper, he could hear you. Instantly he softened. "Hey, don't cry." He sat down next to you on the bench in the hallway of Sun Garden.

"My name is Nagumo Haruya. What's yours?" You looked up at the boy and managed to give a small smile. "My name is (l/n) (f/n). Nice to meet you, Nagumo-san."

* * *

Present

You walk down the corridor of the Sun Garden Orphanage dormitory. Just as you are about to knock on the door, you hear a crash and someone swearing. You cringe, unsure as to whether you should knock. Eventually you reach your hand out and gently knock on the door. The door opens, and a certain redhead yells at you, "Gazel, if you're gonna pour ice on me again then go to hell… (f/n)?!"

You bow your head, on the verge of tears. "G-Gomen ne, Haruya-san…" As you turn to leave, Burn grabs your wrist and pulls you into a hug. "Sorry, (f/n). I thought you were Gazel." You can't help but smile. After giving Burn the bento you made for him, you go back to your room, ignoring everyone else.

"Hey." Someone blocks your path. You look up into a pair of teal-coloured eyes. "Come with me." Considering he was the captain of Gaia, you have no choice but to follow him.

He leads you to a secluded area outside the orphanage. "You are the only person who Burn can speak to without swearing other than Father and the players of Prominence. So tell me, what's Bun's weakness?"

Your eyes widen. Is he really asking you to betray Burn? "Do you know what could happen to you if you don't tell me?" You take a step back. Gran is really scaring you. But… Burn is the only one who talks to you. He cares about you. You couldn't…

"No," you whisper. "What?" Gran is shocked. "No. I won't betray Burn. Do whatever you want, I won't tell you Burn's weakness," you say louder and firmer, glaring at Gran. To your surprise, Gran gives you a gentle smile.

"So you're not mute after all. Burn's lucky to have you." He stretches out his hand. "My name is Kiyama Hiroto. I apologise for my behaviour." Is he… trying to befriend you? Tentatively you take his hand. "My… My name is (l/n) (f/n)."

* * *

Two weeks later

"(F/n)!" You stop your chat with Gran to look at Burn glaring at the two of you. "It seems like Burn wants you." Burn walks up to you, grabs your arm and glares at Gran. He swears and then drags you away.

"Why are you so chatty with Gran?!" Burn yells at you in his room. You flinch. He is mad. Shaking, you try to explain, "H-Hiroto-san… Talks to me... He d-doesn't yell… He's f-friendly…" You can't finish as Burn yells at you again. "So that's it, eh? He's nicer than me?! That's why you've been ignoring me?! To hang out with Mr Nice-and-Friendly?!" You widen your eyes. "N-No! I won't ignore you! Five years ago, you were the only one who bothered to talk to me. If not for you, I might not have talked to anyone else. You took care of me! I… I love you, Haruya-san!"

"I love you too, (f/n)." Before you can process what Burn said, you feel something warm against your lips. You close your eyes and return the kiss.

When you two part, you say, "I don't need all the words in the world. I only need three." Burn grins at you. "And what are they?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Finally updated! I was kinda stuck for inspiration in the middle XD I'm trying out a slightly different style of writing this Fanfiction, but I won't edit the previous chapters. Okay for the next chapter, choose one:**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke ****OR** **Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)**

**Thank for reading!**


	3. Kiyama Hiroto Rewritten

**Well, simply, I'm redoing this entire chapter. I've recently come across this website, Inazuma(-)ff(-)oc(-) .com, just remove the brackets, and I realised this chapter had many mistakes.**

* * *

**The Meadow in the Forest**

* * *

You always saw the children. Every time your parents took you past the Sun Garden orphanage on the way home from kindergarten, you saw all of them running around, playing and arguing. Well, all except a certain red-haired boy who would sit on the swing and stare at the ground.

You asked your parents why the children weren't with their parents, but when they tried to explain that the children didn't have parents, you didn't understand them. So, with the common, "You'll understand when you're older," they dismissed the question.

One year later, you finally knew what it felt like to be alone.

* * *

"Hitomiko-nee, Haruya and Fuusuke are fighting in the playground again."

"Thank you, (f/n)." Hitomiko-nee patted your head before running off to break up the fight. The two boys didn't get along when they were younger, and the entire 'Aliea Academy' thing did little to help.

You are (l/n) (f/n), an orphan in the Sun Garden Orphanage. You didn't take part in the 'Aliea Academy' project as you absolutely refused to hurt others. You, along with a few others who, for many reasons, didn't join Aliea Academy, were treated like an outcast by those who did join Aliea Academy.

The only student of Aliea academy that did treat you nicely was Kiyama Hiroto, the red-haired boy on the swing. Although you would never say it aloud, you had slowly fallen in love with him.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan!" You whirled around to face a smiling Reina. When she was Ulvida, she scared you. But now that you've gotten to know her better, she's really friendly.

"Yes, Reina?"

"Do you want to go out for a picnic?"

"A… Picnic?"

"Yeah! With Hiroto, Ryuuji, Haruya, Fuusuke and Osamu!"

"Are you sure I should join you guys?" You were slightly hesitant to join them, as it seemed like a picnic for the captains of Aliea Academy.

"Nonsense! C'mon, please?"

After a long silence, you finally agreed.

* * *

"Do you want the tomato sauce, (f/n)-chan?" Hiroto gave you one of his charming smiles.

"S-Sure, Hiroto-san!"

You were having a lot of fun at the picnic. Reina had packed sandwiches to eat. The seven of you were sitting on a picnic mat in the park eating. Well, at least you, Hiroto, Reina and Osamu were. Midorikawa was quietly reading a book while Haruya and Fuusuke were half-eating, half-bickering. The only thing stopping them from punching each other was that Hitomiko-nee threatened to ban them from every gaming platform in the orphanage. Who knew the two of them liked Pokémon so much?

Once you guys were done eating, Reina suggested a walk in the forest. And so, the seven of you walked into the forest.

* * *

Along the walk, you walked next Hiroto in silence. Finally Hiroto decided to break the awkward silence.

"So how is everyone treating you, (f/n)-chan?"

"Fine. Reina's really nice. Hitomiko-nee is kind to me. So is everyone else. Well, everyone except Haruya and Fuusuke. They're mad that I always report them."

Hiroto chuckled. "That's to be expected. Pokémon to them is like books to Ryuuji."

"I never would have guessed that Burn and Gazel would be that into a video game."

The smile slid off Hiroto's face. "I'm sorry, (f/n)-chan."

You were confused. "Why are you apologising?"

"During the Aliea Academy fiasco, everyone treated you like dirt. For not being as blind as us."

"It's okay, Hiroto-san. You were just following Father's instructions."

"But…"

You smiled at him. "Calm down, Hiroto-san. Let's not talk about those times, okay?"

Hiroto blinked, shocked, but returned the smile. "Okay, (f/n)-chan."

* * *

'There's a meadow over there,' you remembered suddenly. Without telling anyone, you turned and headed off towards the meadow. It was stupid of you not to tell Reina, but you were so used to being by yourself while the other children trained for Aliea Academy.

Since you and Hiroto were at the back of the group, only Hiroto realised that you were walking off. "(f/n)-chan?" As Hiroto didn't want to disturb Reina and Osamu who were quite engrossed in their conversation, nor did he want to interrupt Ryuuji while he was reading a book. Hiroto shuddered at the memory. The worst thing anyone could do was interrupt Ryuuji while he was reading. He was scarier than Haruya and Fuusuke combined! Speaking of Haruya and Fuusuke, the two of them were still bickering, so Hiroto went after you by himself.

When he finally caught up to you, you were standing in the meadow with a flower in your hand. You were shaking slightly.

"(F/n)-chan?" You jumped slightly when Hiroto placed a hand on your shoulder. You hastily rubbed your eyes to clear the tears.

"Y-Yes, H-Hiroto-san?"

Hiroto was shocked.

"Are… Are you crying, (f/n)-chan?" Hiroto asked softly.

You couldn't help it. You burst into tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Hiroto-san, b-but it's j-just… M-My parents u-used to t-take me h-here…" Before their death, your parents always took you to the meadow in the forest. Although you thought you had moved on from their death, this meadow just brought back many memories.

"(F/n)…" Without warning, Hiroto hugged you.

"H-Hiroto-san?"

"It's okay, (f/n). It's okay."

"… Thank you, Hiroto-san."

The red-haired boy released you and smiled. "Just Hiroto."

"O-Okay, Hiroto."

"Hiroto! (F/n)!" You both turned towards Reina and Osamu shouting your names.

"Are you okay? Do you know how frightened we were when you guys disappeared?"

You left Hiroto to appease Osamu while you looked at Reina. She was the only other person excluding Hiroto who knew about the reason why this meadow affected you so much. She just gave you a reassuring smile.

"Anyways, let's go back." Reina slowly calmed Osamu down, stopped Ryuuji from walking into a tree and prevented Haruya and Fuusuke from getting their game consoles banned.

"Let's go, (f/n)-chan." Hiroto grabbed your hand and the two of you followed the group back to the orphanage, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Done! I really hope this is better. The ending was kinda like a challenge to myself, to write a Reader X Chara one-shot that does not end with a kiss. Next up is Gazel, cos he had one more vote than Tsurugi. Next update will be earliest Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
